Rejected Xtreme X-Men 'Nuff Said Plot!!!!
by outlawstaar
Summary: My first of hopefully many "rejected" nuff said plots I hope to put out. First up, Xtreme rips off the Exile's idea!! Prepare for the insanity that comes from dreams...


Marvel may kick ass, but no, I don't own any part of it. I don't know why you'd think such a thing, but I thought I'd just clarify that for you. Do proceed.  
  
The Rejected 'Nuff Said Plot for Xtreme X-Men  
  
Setup: This story does not lie within the Australia or Madripor story arc. Instead, this will be a stand alone story, with the current team seen exactly as they are as recently as XXM #10, but takes place in Destiny's little condo thing in Sydney.  
  
Oh, and yeah. I completely stole this idea from the Exiles 'Nuff Said comic. I'll admit it, but it just left me with such an opportunity to make fun of not only Neal, but the whole team as well ;)  
  
Page 1:  
  
Three panels stretching across the page in rows. First, we see a panoramic view of Sydney at night, major features (Opera House, Harbor Bridge, etc.) should be apparent. Also, putting the Southern Cross in the stars might be a nice touch.  
  
Zoom closer into the city. The X-Men's condo is in the picture, but is not readily apparent amidst the rest of the buildings. The casual observer wouldn't be able to see it.  
  
Zoom onto the X-Condo. POV as if you were just beyond the patio, looking into the glass door of the room. We can see the team sitting around in the main room through the window.  
  
Page 2 & 3  
  
Main image splash, taking up two pages, with small panels along the bottom of the pages, one for each character. The team lounges about in the scenic main room of the condo. The whole team is here, Storm, Bishop, Rogue, Gambit, Thunderbird, Sage, Lifeguard, and Davis. All are in civilian clothes, so feel free to design them to fit each character. Bishop is in his own chair, thumbing through some kind of gun magazine. Rogue, Remy, Neal, and Heather are sharing the couch. Remy has his arm around Rogue, but is looking past Neal at Heather, the look on his face showing that he has just made some kind of suave remark. Neal and Rogue look annoyed, while Heather's face is one of reluctant flattery. On a nearby love seat, Ororo and Davis are sitting together. In a classic showing of who is really the man in that relationship, Davis' head rests on Ororo's shoulder, laughing as she tickle's his belly. Ororo's face is one of bemusement rather than love. Sage is in the foreground, legs crossed, kicking back, in a chair noticeably farther away from any one member of the team than anyone else is. She's reading The Telltale Heart and Other Stories by Poe. She has a highlighter and appears to be marking sections of it off for some reason.  
  
In each of the smaller panels below, each X-Man is preparing for bed. Each, in various states of undress are entering there rooms and settling down to bed. Do it however you want here. Perhaps have each member, in whatever order, show the progression from bedroom doorway to getting under the sheets as you move from left to right.  
  
Page 4  
  
There are three panels along the top and bottom of the page, with a single large panel in the middle stretching across the width of the paper.  
  
Panel one  
  
Bishop, wearing a nightshirt and pink boxers, is settling to sleep with one thin sheet thrown lightly over him.  
  
Panel two  
  
Close up on Bishop's smiling face.  
  
Panel three  
  
Same as before, but now Bishop is wearing cool ass sunglasses and grinning madly. His hair is also blowing, as the background has changed from darkness of his bedroom to a clear blue background.  
  
Panel four  
  
Bishop is seen dressed in the ultimate cool cop gear. He is wearing a trench coat, with a fine looking suit underneath. His badge is blatantly displayed. In this panel, we see him in three cool looking poses: first, he is seen front on, grinning with his hands on his waist; second, Bishop is standing at an angle and slightly closer to the viewer, running his gloved hands through his hair; third, a head shot of Bishop, his eyes visible past his glasses, grinning like a loon and acting as cool as possible.  
  
Panel five  
  
These last three panels show Bishop-cop in action. The first has him kicking in a door blasting his guns right at the viewer.  
  
Panel six  
  
Bishop is throwing some thugs around.  
  
Panel seven  
  
Bishop is leading a handcuffed thug away.  
  
Page 5  
  
Six panels, two columns, three rows, all the same size.  
  
Panel one  
  
A crowd is clapping for Bishop as police car lights and piles of thugs are visible in the background.  
  
Panel two  
  
A "fan" runs up to Bishop. It's a child version of Neal! He's wearing a pokemon T-Shirt and bright blue shorts. He's looking at Bishop with a look of pure admiration and joy. He's also holding a pad of paper and a pen, offering it to Bishop.  
  
Panel three  
  
A bemused Bishop takes the pad and autographs it.  
  
Panel four  
  
He holds the pad in front of Neal. It reads "To my favorite little ROOKIE!" with a Bishop signature under it.  
  
Panel five  
  
We see Neal running like an excited little schoolgirl, big smile on his face and tears in his squinting eyes. Bishop is seen in the background with an approving smile on his face.  
  
Panel six  
  
We're back in Bishop's room. His hands are behind his head, and he's smiling yet again.  
  
Page 6  
  
The Panels in the upper two-thirds of the page cut the page in half. There is a single tall panel on the left, and three smaller panels on the right. On the bottom, a single panel stretches across the page.  
  
Panel one  
  
Rogue and Remy are in the same bed together. Understandably, there is about a foot of space between them  
  
Panel two  
  
Rogue, hair set up in a bun, wearing expensive looking earrings, along lipstick, eye shadow, the whole nine yards. From what we can see from this head shot, she's wearing an expensive dress, with considerable bust exposure ;) The background is black, and she's looking to the right at…  
  
Panel three  
  
Gambit, hair combed and tied into a ponytail. He's clean shaven for once, and wearing a smashingly cool tux. He's looking back at Rogue.  
  
Panel four  
  
Close up of the couple clasping hands. No gloves, just bare hands. Now we see why Rogue and Remy are happy.  
  
Panel five  
  
Close up of Remy and Rogue in a passionate kiss.  
  
Page 7  
  
Three semi-large panels stretch across the top of the page. A large, main panel is at the bottom part of the page.  
  
Panel one  
  
Remy and Rogue run toward a bed with a nightstand with a lamp on it next to it.  
  
Panel two  
  
Gambit's hand reaches to turn the lamp off.  
  
Panel three  
  
All black.  
  
Stretching underneath these three panels is the text "Three minutes later…" I know it's supposed to be the silent issue, but Grant did the same thing so sue me.  
  
Panel four  
  
The light has been turned back on. Rogue sits on the bed, arms crossed, and PISSED beyond belief. Gambit, half covered in the sheets, with no shirt on, is shrugging with a pathetic look on his face. The phrase "I swear to God this has never happened before," practically hangs in the air.  
  
Page 8  
  
Three long panels stretch across the page in three rows.  
  
Panel one  
  
Gambit and Rogue wake up with a start, horrified looks on their faces.  
  
Panel two  
  
They look at each other with nervous looks on their faces.  
  
Panel three  
  
The two lie back down, but are facing away from each other. Their eyes remain wide open.  
  
Page 9  
  
There is one long narrow panel at the top of the page, with four square panels at the bottom part of the page.  
  
Panel one  
  
Heather is lying on her side on a fold out couch. After all, she just got there. She can't expect to have her own room yet.  
  
Panel two  
  
Heather is, appropriately enough, in her lifeguard bathing suit, sitting on her lifeguard platform with sunglasses, under an umbrella, reading a book. The setting should resemble the beach from Baywatch, but seeing as we don't want to be too obvious here, try to make it subtle.  
  
Panel three  
  
POV from behind Heather, looking out to sea. She has looked up from her book to see what appears to be a person splashing around in the water, in danger of drowning.  
  
Panel four  
  
Heather jumps from her platform with red floating thingy in hand.  
  
Panel five  
  
Heather runs out to sea.  
  
Page 10  
  
Four panels stretch across the top of the page, with the bottom image forming a background for the rest of the page.  
  
Panel one  
  
We see the POV of one standing in the ocean facing the shore. We see Lifeguard running towards us in the distance.  
  
Panel two  
  
Lifeguard has gotten a little closer.  
  
Panel three  
  
Lifeguard is now close enough that we can see her face. She looks disturbed by something we can't see yet.  
  
Panel four  
  
Lifeguard is close enough that we can see her facial expressions clearly. She has stopped running, and has a look of utter shock on her face.  
  
Panel five  
  
Side shot. Ocean is to the left, shoreline to the right. Standing right in front of Lifeguard, in full X-Men uniform, is Sage!! Obviously, the trauma of having Sage mess around in her head back in XXM #9 hasn't entirely worn off yet. Sage's mouth is curled into a slightly sinister smile, while Lifeguard is slouching a bit, biting her bottom lip in fear.  
  
Page 11  
  
Fit the following panels in however you wish.  
  
Panel one  
  
Close up of Lifeguard's face, her eyes wide open.  
  
Panel two  
  
Lifeguard sits up a little, noticing someone in the kitchen.  
  
Panel three  
  
It's Sage again! She's getting a glass of water, and wearing just a t- shirt.  
  
Panel four  
  
Sage, taking a sip of water, casts a glance in Heather's direction. It's one of her more trademarked "ambiguous" looks. Does she know what Heather's thinking or not?  
  
Panel five  
  
Heather looks back at Sage, but has at this point covered her body up to her eyes with her bed sheet. She's noticeably trembling at Sage's presence.  
  
Panel six  
  
Sage puts down the glass. She has a puzzled look on her face, but then…  
  
Panel seven  
  
Sage turns and retires to her room without a word (duh!). We see that Heather has thrown the remaining covers over her body, hiding for dear life.  
  
Page 12  
  
Three panels stretch across the top and bottom, with the middle image forming a background for the rest of the page.  
  
Panel one  
  
Sage is lying down in her bed.  
  
Panel two  
  
Sage is reaching for her lamp.  
  
Panel three  
  
Same as two, but now the lights are out.  
  
Panel four (middle area)  
  
Sage is now dressed as the Hellfire Club's Tessa. She's sitting in an impressive looking armchair, eying a hardcover book of some sort while sipping champagne. Behind her are bookshelves stretching for the entire length of the wall, with the heads of several large game (deer, bears, etc) are mounted on plaques above them. Sebastian Shaw is standing next to her, but is dressed like a Chippendale's dancer and holding the bottle of champagne for Sage, who is obviously in charge here now.  
  
Panel five  
  
A side-profile of Sage's face is in the foreground, and we see a female figure standing in a doorway beyond Sage's face.  
  
Panel six  
  
Close up on Sage's face. Her eyes are looking in the direction of where the door is, an expression of annoyance on her face.  
  
Panel seven  
  
Close up on the face of the figure in the doorway. It's Emma Frost, former White Queen of the Hellfire Club.  
  
Page 13  
  
Three panels stretch across the top of the page, with a single long panel below it. Three more panels stretch in a column along the bottom right half of the page, with a final larger panel taking up the bottom left quadrant of the page.  
  
Panel one  
  
Emma looks at Tessa with rage.  
  
Panel two  
  
Tessa looks at Emma with rage.  
  
Panel three  
  
The silhouettes of the two women jump towards each other.  
  
Panel four  
  
We see various scenes of Emma and Tessa beating the living hell out of each other. It might be wise to use silhouettes here too.  
  
Panel five  
  
Tessa's face is battered and bruised…  
  
Panel six  
  
Emma's face is torn up as well.  
  
Panel seven  
  
A terrified Shaw is hiding his face behind his hands.  
  
Panel eight  
  
Sage is back in her room, still asleep, throwing phantom punches into the air.  
  
Page 14  
  
Three panel stretch across the top of the page, with the bottom portion forming the background of the page. There is one small panel in the bottom right area of the page.  
  
Panel one  
  
Davis Cameron is asleep on a lazy boy recliner.  
  
Panel two  
  
Davis suddenly awakens in a new room with the lights on.  
  
Panel three  
  
Davis looks down to see that he's wearing nothing but a blue pair of boxers. There is a look of shock on his face.  
  
Panel four  
  
We find Davis in a room IDENTICAL to Jim's in American Pie. Make sure the computer with the web cam is visible. Ororo is on the bed facing towards Davis (away from the viewer), wearing the blue shirt and panties ala Nadia in the movie. Davis can't believe his eyes.  
  
Small panel five  
  
Ororo has a VERY seductive look on her face as she turns on the radio.  
  
Page 15  
  
Two rows of three panels stretch across the top of the page, with a single panel taking up the next row, and finally three more panels at the bottom of the page.  
  
Panel one  
  
Davis starts his "Jim" dance. First, he is dancing with his hands in the air…  
  
Panel two  
  
Then he does a jig holding his shirt between his legs…  
  
Panel three  
  
And to top it off he is riding his computer chair like a cowboy.  
  
Panel four  
  
Ororo leads Davis onto the bed.  
  
Panel five  
  
Close up on Davis' now EXTREMELY NERVOUS face.  
  
Panel six  
  
Close up on the web cam capturing every last horrid detail.  
  
Panel seven  
  
Neal, Bishop, and Remy, dressed up like high school students, are drinking beer and laughing at what they see on the screen.  
  
Panel eight  
  
Davis is holding his hands over his face as we see Ororo leaving the room in disgust in the background.  
  
Panel nine  
  
Davis has his hands over his face, but he's now back in the apartment.  
  
Panel ten  
  
Davis breathes a sigh of relief in the knowledge that it was all a dream.  
  
Page 16  
  
Two panels stretch across the top of the page, the first being about twice the width of the second. The remaining panels lie along the sides of the main image below the above panels.  
  
Panel one  
  
Ororo is asleep on her side with a pair of headphones on. Next to her head is a portable CD player, and beside it is the case for the Alicia Keys CD.  
  
Panel two  
  
Wavy lines to show that the dream has begun define this panel. The Alicia Keys CD is now an "Ororo Keys" CD, with Storm's face replacing Alicia, complete with her new Alicia-style dreadlocks.  
  
Remaining page  
  
Storm, now dressed EXACTLY as Alicia is in her "I Keep on Falling" video (with the cool hat and all), is singing her heart out as she walks down the city street. Small panels running along side her in columns show other scenes from the video, such as her on the piano, her without the hat, her going to the prison to meet her man (NOT CAMERON), etc.  
  
Page 17  
  
Three panels stretch across the page, the middle one being wider than the rest, with the rest of the page divided into two larger panels.  
  
Panel one  
  
Ororo is now performing on stage.  
  
Panel two  
  
The Xtreme team, dressed in ghetto wears, is in the front row cheering for her.  
  
Panel three  
  
Close up on Ororo's singing face.  
  
Panel four  
  
Ororo sits up, now back in her bed. "What the hell was that?" is plastered on her face.  
  
Panel five  
  
Ororo holds a few strands of her new hairstyle in her hand, looking at it and pandering whether or not she's let it go to her head…  
  
Page 18  
  
Ah, on to my favorite character, hehehehehe…  
  
Three vertically oriented panels will be used in this page.  
  
Panel one  
  
We see a full body view of Neal, with his lower body under the covers, asleep. His body is rigid, his face utterly and disturbingly without emotion. He looks like he should be in a casket.  
  
Panel two  
  
Another full body shot of Neal. He's awake, wearing sunglasses, and decked out in a stylish white Italian suit. He's carrying a metallic briefcase. The scene around him as he walks suggests a college setting.  
  
Panel three  
  
Neal enters a bell tower (which can be fully seen in this shot) in the middle of the square.  
  
Page 19.  
  
Two panels stretch across the top of the page, with another of the same size centered underneath where the top ones meet. The remainder is reserved for the main image of the page.  
  
Panel one  
  
Now at the top of the bell tower, Neal has opened his briefcase, revealing the assembly of a sniper rifle inside.  
  
Panel two  
  
Neal looks out the window of the tower, with the fully assembled rifle in his hands.  
  
Panel three  
  
Side shot of Neal aiming the gun out towards the crowd below.  
  
Panel four  
  
We now see the crowd Neal is preparing to decimate. It is a college student body, composed ENTIRELY of Bishop clones! There is the Bishop jocks in football uniforms, Bishop hippies carrying signs that say "Down with rookies!!" on them, there are grotesque Bishop cheerleaders in mini- skirts, even Bishop nerds with pocket protectors.  
  
Page 20  
  
Three panels stretch across the top of the page, with two stretching across the row below them, and one large panel taking up the rest of the page.  
  
Panel one  
  
Neal fires the rifle (seen from the side), looking cold and emotionless.  
  
Panel two  
  
Same as above, but now Neal is smiling.  
  
Panel three  
  
Same as above, but now Neal is grinning madly and his sunglasses are starting to fall off.  
  
Panel four  
  
Neal is now firing several shots towards the viewer's POV, eyes wide open with a crazy grin on his face.  
  
Panel five  
  
Neal shoots once more, directly at us, with a look of utter insanity on his face.  
  
Panel six  
  
We're back to Neal sleeping in his room. Oddly, there is a look of utter serenity on his face…  
  
Page 21  
  
This page identical to the front page, except now the sun is rising.  
  
Panel one  
  
We see the skyline of Sydney. A hint of sunrise is apparent.  
  
Panel two  
  
We zoom in as we did last time, and the sun is just visible.  
  
Panel three  
  
We see the X-apartment just as we did last time, noticing something going on past the window. It is now morning in the background.  
  
Page 22  
  
No panels, just a single image in the kitchen. The room is in a mild state of disrepair as the team begins their morning routines. Remy and Rogue are exchanging nervous glances towards each other as they sip their coffee. Bishop is standing behind Neal trying to talk to him, but this annoys Neal. Heather is running out of Sage's way, while Sage is absent-mindedly practicing her punching skills. Davis is nervously trying to get Storm's attention, but she is completely oblivious and listening to her headphones, dancing a little.  
  
To the bottom right we see the title information:  
  
1 FRAGILE MINDS, FRAGILE DREAMS  
  
2 THE END!  
  
  
  
Whew, do I ever have a respect for the guys who have to put out one of these every month. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this long yet mindless little number of mine. Please tell me what you think, and you may get more! 


End file.
